


Rain

by chans_kitchen_sink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, it has a happy ending but its not the ending most people would like, so just know I'm not that cruel but just a bad writter, theres a second part but it sucks so I'm not posting it, we need more minhos in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chans_kitchen_sink/pseuds/chans_kitchen_sink
Summary: A rude awakening leaves you devastated in the rain untill your trusted best friend comes to the rescue





	Rain

> On days like this, you were thankful for the rain. It hid your tears. 

You were walking blindly down the sidewalk as the raindrops fall down onto your head and drip down your face merging with the salty tears that strolled down your cheeks. 

You had just gotten dumped and was about to be cheated on too if you hadn't gotten let off early from your shift. It was supposed to be a great day, nothing had gone wrong up to that point, you tried to remember that but that look of no remorse on his face when you walked in to find him drunk off his ass with some skank broke you. 

You had grabbed the girl and threw her out just like he had done with your two-year relationship and started to yell at your now ex-boyfriend.

"How could you!" You screamed hitting his chest. He just laughed, "Come on y/n, give me a kiss, just forget about this and I'll make sure to be more careful in the future" he hiccuped and went to embrace you but you slapped him and ran out. 

And now skip back to the present, here you were walking down who knows what road shivering in the rain, devastated. You seat yourself on one of the city benches watching as the streetlights turn from green to yellow, to red. The rain has you totally soaked. You watch as unfamiliar faces in unfamiliar cars stop and go until a familiar one pulls over right in front of you. Minho, your best friend.

"Y/n! What are you doing out there!" He called out over the rain. He quickly got out of his vehicle rushing over to your crying form ushering you to his passenger seat, "How long have you been out here? you're soaked!" He asked buckling your seatbelt. You didn't answer. He got back into the driver's seat and continued driving to where you decided would be his place. You noticed he kept glancing at you a worried look in his eyes, you curled further into his car seat whimpering.

-

You were silent as he pulled into the parking lot and guided you up to his place with his hand on the small of your back. He unlocked the door and took off his shoes. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your shivering body he leads you to the washroom, "Here take a nice warm shower, I'll go get you one of my hoodies for you, sounds good?" He moved the hair out of your eyes and you nodded closing the door as he left.

Minho let out a sigh when he heard the shower turn on. He went to his closet digging out his grey hoodie that you used to always steal when you slept over and binge you favourite k-dramas. He spots the framed photos of you and him and he smiles reminiscing the good old days. He missed them.

He hears the shower turn off and returns to the door passing you the hoodie as well as a pair of boxers and jogging pants. He waits for you to get dressed then pulls you over to the windowsill where the two of you would always sit and talk. He sat you down between his legs, your back resting on his chest as he enveloped you in a tight comforting back-hug. He didn't ask you to explain or say anything he let you let out the remaining tears as he simply hugged you tighter softly singing combing his fingers through your hair. 

He repeated his actions until you fell asleep in his arms. He hated seeing you like this, hurt. He wishes he could just take it all away, why'd you always have to fall for the bad apples? Why not him?

He smiled softly at your sleeping figure giving your head a small kiss, looking back out the window listening to the beat of the rain. His eyes slowly started to close and he drifted to sleep with you on his mind.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

The next morning you woke up still in Minho's arms. You carefully removed his arms and got up from the small windowsill.  You shuffled into his kitchen and looked through his cupboards, you knew he'd always have pancake mix somewhere in his house. 

You finally located the mix and started on breakfast, its the least you can do for your best friend after he took you in without notice. 

You had just finished your fifth pancake setting it on the stack when you felt Minho's presence beside you. He was mid-stretch and his hair was sticking up in different directions, "Good morning sleepy head, help yourself to as many as you'd like" he immediately sparked up quickly grabbing himself a plate and three pancakes sitting down at the table digging it. You laughed at his eagerness turning off the burner and cleaning things up before grabbing the rest of the pancakes sitting beside him.

"Thanks for yesterday Minnie," You said using his childhood nickname. He smiled warmly shrugging his shoulder, "What are best friends for?". You loved that about Minho, he never demanded a reason, he just cares that you aren't okay and does whatever he can to change that. You were grateful for a best friend like Lee Minho. 

"I found s/o/ with some prostitute, drunk and about to have sex when I had got back from work" You explained anyways, " he didn't even care" You sighed. Minho squeezed your hand, "It'll be okay y/n. Did you get any of your stuff? are you staying anywhere?" You shook your head. 

"He tried to kiss me so I ran, everything is still back at the apartment," You told him, he stared at his empty plate for a few moments before standing up and walking to the door. 

"Well then let's go get everything" he stated, putting on his shoes and grabbing his coat "w-what?" "Let's go get your stuff". You quickly copied his actions and the two of you loaded into his car. 

He could tell you were nervous, "He won't do anything, I promise, we'll just get all your stuff and leave". You nodded your head letting out a breath. 

The two of you took the elevator up to the 7th floor where you had caught your unfaithful lover. You knocked on the door and after a bit of shuffling the door opened to reveal the half-naked son of a bitch that broke your heart. 

"What are you doing here?" he sneered clearly hungover, "I'm here to get my things," You said boldly and pushed past him heading to the bedroom where you'd no doubt find another woman. s/o tried to stop you, "No you're not taking anything" he slurred stumbling toward you but Minho was quick on his feet and fast with his fist. It connected with his jaw sending him tumbling to the ground clutching his face in pain,"Do not touch her" he spat waiting for you to grab everything you needed. 

You soon walked out with a bag of your clothes, your wallet and phone. Minho smiled and the two of you exited as fast as you came in. 

-  
-  
- 

  
You had the bag of your belongings seated on your lap as Minho drove you to the nearest hotel. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me? Its free of charge" He asked for the 3rd time but you shook your head. "I just need some space right now, you know, stay low out of sight. Thank you though, Minnie, I really appreciate it". 

You got out of the car kissing Minho on the cheek, waving to him as he hesitatingly drove away, you stayed in front of the building until familiar droplets fell on to your head, bringing you inside.

Minho was quiet on his trip back to his apartment alone. At the red light, he leaned onto his steering wheel cursing out loud. 

He loves you, he really does, he so desperately wants you to love him back and just let him take care of you but in the end, he would rather see you happy. As long as you were in his life, he would be alright. 

On days like this, he was thankful for the rain. He wouldn't be entirely alone.


End file.
